The demand for the color liquid crystal display which employs liquid crystal as the optical shutter is rapidly increasing. There are two types of color liquid display being developed at present; one is a simple matrix driving system and the other is an active matrix driving system. In either case, the color filter is an important element which governs their performance.
The main methods of the manufacture of color filter include dyeing method, color resist method, electrodeposition method and printing method.
Among these manufacturing methods for color filters, the dyeing method, color resist method and electrodeposition methods require a photo-lithography process which includes wet developing step for each color, to produce 3 RGB (red, green and blue) primary colors on the filter material. Therefore the manufacturing step becomes complicated, yield is low and cost reduction is difficult.
The printing method does not require a photolithography step and its process is relatively simple, but in this method, the position of the RGB pattern to be formed can not be precisely controlled. Therefore a disturbance of pattern occurs due to swelling or thinning of the edge section of the black matrix.
Thus it has been desired to develop a color pattern forming method which provides a color filter with superior pattern precision.
On the other hand, a pattern dyeing method using silanol groups produced by UV irradiation of organic polysilane is described in "Masaaki Yokoyama et al, Chemistry Letters, page 11-63-1566, 1991". This literature tries to introduce the mechanism of the phenomena that when an organic polysilane layer is irradiated by UV radiation, the part of the polysilane layer exposed to UV radiation indicates a superior dyeing property to specific dyes.
The literature suggests the application of such dyeing method to the manufacture of color filters. However, it does not describe the example where polysilane layer is dyed in multi-colors.